Love Beyond Will
by Panchron Eros
Summary: Percy isn't that syched for the last summer at camp, and not just because of the war. PERCABETH! This my first fanfic, so please remember that and please review!
1. Epilogue

**Welcome to my Percabeth story! Sorry, if you don't think it's good will accept but ignore flames. Read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters, sadly Rick Riordan does. =(**

**---------------------------------------------**

Percy's POV

One year had passed since the "Battle of the Labyrinth" quest and know, it was the beginning of summer. I feared today for days, maybe weeks. It was the day I go to Camp Half-Blood.

Normally, I would be in school impatiently tapping my foot, just waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. But, something bothered me this year.

_Annabeth_.

Me and Annabeth used to be really close friends until Mt. Saint Helens and Calypso's Island which I still hadn't told her about which made me feel guilty. After she left me on Half-Blood hill, we became distant even though she said she would keep in touch.

I sighed as I stepped out of my mom's car **(A/N: Can someone tell me the car Percy's mom drives and what color?)**. She asked me, "Percy, is something wrong?" I sadly shook my head. She bit her lip, "Alright Percy, stay safe." I told her not to worry and she sighed and drove away.

I started to head up Half-Blood Hill, when a Hellhound jumped on me. It barked viciously. I reached for Riptide and uncapped it. I raised my celestial bronze sword ready to finish it, when the Hellhound spread it's gigantic claws to take a deep gash on my chest scraping a few pounds of flesh out my front. I thrust Riptide down, vaporizing the beast and falling on my back. I heard a girl scream and starting to rush towards me. I faded out, as I saw the girl had honey-blonde hair, glistening of the Sun and saddened gray eyes with tears starting to form. Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I was jogging to the entrance of camp, from Athena cabin excited as I knew Seaweed Brain was coming. I felt bad for not trying to contact him, so I wanted to make it up today. Then, I saw a something laying on the ground outside the entrance. I stopped suddenly. Oh My Gods.

I screamed as I saw Percy on the floor with Riptide in his left hand, and a huge, deep gash on the middle of the chest. I rushed to him. I had tears in my eyes when I saw his sea green eyes close. When I got to him, I fell on my knees. I saw him breathing, thank the gods, but as I put my head under his gash, his heart started to beat slower and slower AND he was pilling blood. His breathing got louder and quicker. Thankfully, Chiron and few other campers gathered when they heard me scream. Immediately, Chiron saw him and carried him to big house. I followed right behind him.

As I was treating Percy on the bed with water (A/N: Poseidon's son, DUH!), ambrosia, and nectar. It reminded me of when I first saw his emerald eyes. After a few hours, which turned out to be six, he started to blink. He woke up. "Annabeth?" I hugged him as he got up.

"Seaweed Brain, I h-have to tell you something," then I leaned towards him as I started to blush…

**---------------------------------------------**

**HAHA! Sorry I had to leave you with that, is Annabeth doing what I think she is? You'll have find out on the next episode of Dragonba-Kidding. You'll just have to wait for my next update.**


	2. Annabeth Has Something To Say

**Hey, sorry. I haven't updated since forever. Don't worry I'll update a lot faster, maybe daily. Thanks for the all the reviews! Yeah, I know the last chapter was really short, well I wanted it that way since…it's the epilogue. I plan to keep the earlier chapters short. Don't worry I'll make them longer soon enough. Unfortunately, this one is also short. And thanks for the nice reviews! Anyways, back to the story.**

Percy's POV

She leaned in, her face centimeters away. I noticed a light scarlet colored blush. My eyes, grew wide as she passionately embracing her soft, pink lips embracing mines. I released my shook, and kissed her back wrapping my arms around her back. I had a sensation greater than a dive into the Pacific Ocean. She pulled back, still in my arms. She whispered, "I love you."

I was shocked. I store at the walls of the infirmary room in the Big House. She felt the same way.

Annabeth's POV

I put my head down, and I was about to cry. I knew it. He didn't feel the same way. "I'm sor-" He lifted my chin so his beautiful salty, sea green eyes faced my foggy, gray ones. "I love you, too." He replied.

"Oh Percy," I said. He smirked.

Percy's POV

This time, I kissed her! Finally, I got my payback. Then, my smirk vanished. I questioned Annabeth, "What about Luke?" I regretted what I said, but once again it was my ADHD.

Her smile dropped to a frown. "I said the same thing when I couldn't deny you. I love Luke, Percy. But like a brother. I kept on convincing myself, he was under a spell. But, I finally gave up on him, when I realized he doesn't care for me or anybody. Why did I try to convince myself he was still kind at heart and confused? Well, it's like if you see me or Tyson or Grover join Kronos. You would try to convince yourself that we weren't truly evil right? Anyways, I'm over him," she finished.

I smiled. Then, I heard the door hinge turn.

**I'm sorry but, I couldn't help myself with another cliffe! :) Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
